Gambit Junction
by HiddenInTheTardis
Summary: The Doctor takes Rose to Gambit Junction, the busiest space station in the galaxy. But who is the mysterious old woman in the purple booth, and what does she mean about Rose's hidden path to love? Read on and find out!
1. Galactic Welcomes to Gambit Junction

_Hi dear readers! _

_A note about this story:_

_I invented Gambit Junction when I was fifteen, and tried to think up a story about it for the past five years. Then I thought: 'hey, why not let the Doctor and Rose go there?' So they do._

_Hope you enjoy xx_

Gambit Junction

Chapter 1: Galactic Welcomes to Gambit Junction

"Gambit Junction?" Rose asked inquiringly as the TARDIS shook and shuddered around them. She held onto the console, pleased that the Doctor had asked her to help, holding down two glowing levers.

The Doctor was doing something that could only be described as a rain dance around the hexagonal console, hitting buttons with gusto, winding this up every now and again and cursing that when it didn't work. Rose was sure that a lot of TARDIS flying involved crossed fingers and a bit of good luck.

"Yeah, Gambit Junction!" he yelled over the noise. "Year 5674, at the height of its popularity. The busiest space station in the galaxy. Everyone comes through here: it joins all the trade routes, it's got a kind of airport for all the best holiday destinations, the best bars known to man or alien, and…" he paused, looking up at the time rotor with confusion and banging the console with his mallet, "…I think it's even got a little shop."

He grinned at her. "Brace yourself!" He twisted an ancient, bronze dial, and the TARDIS came to a sudden stop, knocking them both off their feet. Rose managed to grab hold of the captain's chair, but the Doctor was thrown across the room with a "Whoooooooooo!" of admiration for his wonderful ship. "Wow, some landing, girl!"

He ran over to his friend, his boundless energy expressed through that maniacal smile that was so contagious. Rose took his hand, beamed back at him, and the two of them headed for the door.

The atmosphere outside hit them immediately as they opened the door. The slightly heady scent of warm air, junk food, and spices, with just a hint of alcohol. The Doctor let Rose step out first, and she gasped at the view in front of her. She'd never seen anywhere as busy, eclectic and bizarre in her life.

The TARDIS had landed in a small cove on a balcony about two thirds of the way up the station (looking at the shape of it, Rose assumed it was similar in design to Satellite 5). She stepped to the edge of the balcony to look down. The flooring was metal grating, similar to the TARDIS, and metal handrails wove their way round every balcony on every level. The centre of the station was a wide-open space, which let Rose look down to the very bottom, her view interrupted every now and again by aerial walkways that crisscrossed across the open space. The air was heady, and Rose could see several small jets of steam erupting from the flooring on a few levels, adding a slight oily pungency to the atmosphere.

Rose looked straight across from where the TADRIS was. She had a feeling the Doctor had been joking about the 'little shop;' there was every kind of shop imaginable, not to mention so many market stalls she couldn't even count. The air was filled with an amalgamation of noises: calls from the market, loud discussions over maintenance, somewhere a baby crying, people haggling for appropriate prices, and a very fake female voice making announcements about interplanetary cruises. Not to mention several hovering television screens floating around the empty space, advertising every product imaginable.

Rose's smile never left her face as her senses took this all in, and the Doctor grinned at her. He loved this moment: when she saw something new for the first time. It was funny: seeing it through her eyes made the whole experience new and exciting, even for him.

Rose turned back to him. "This place is amazing!" she squeaked.

The Doctor laughed, and grabbed her hand to lead her around the balcony. "Thought you'd like it. Of course, it looses its charm if you're here for six nights every week like some of these traders."

"Yeah, but we're here for the tourism!"

As if on cue, one of the largest hovering television screens flickered into life, and a blue alien in an airhostess's outfit appeared in a grainy image:

"Galactic Welcomes to Gambit Junction, honoured guests. We hope your stay is enjoyable. Please feel free to stop by Tourist Information if you have any inquiries. Have a nice day."

Rose just stared at the screen. "Okay, that was weird."

The Doctor pulled on her hand to encourage her to keep moving. "Yeah, the screens kind of listen in. If they hear something that they have information about, they'll try to be helpful."

Rose shuddered. "That's creepy."

"No, they're just trying to help. You know, every little helps, Rose. Don't you watch the Tesco ads?"

Rose rolled her eyes, and then found herself being pulled along at top speed towards a circular floor tile that hovered next to a gap in the railings. Rose gulped as the Doctor stepped onto it. It was obviously metal, but it was thinner than paper.

"Um, Doctor, you sure you wanna do that?"

The Doctor nodded energetically like an enthusiastic child, and bounced up and down on the balls of his feet, making the disc wobble.

"C'mon, Rose, it's perfectly safe."

Rose smirked in disbelief. "Is that what you call it?"

The Doctor got fed up of trying to convince her, and grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the disc. It was only about three feet wide, and Rose's stomach turned at the lack of safety rails as she dared to glance over the side to the cavern below them. She felt her knees wobble, and the Doctor grabbed her around her waist.

"Careful."

"Says the man who dragged me on to the death plate in the first place."

He just grinned, and stamped one foot on the disc.

"Level 14, please."

The disc glowed momentarily, and slowly flew down, down, down through the empty space and came to stop at a balcony with the words: LEVEL FOURTEEN blaring out in big yellow letters. Rose quickly jumped off the disc onto the relative safety of the slightly rickety balcony, and the Doctor joined her.

"That was fun, eh?"

He grabbed Rose's hand again, and she shoved his side slightly with her shoulder. "Yeah, that's what you call it. 'Fun'!"

The Doctor led her to a large booth that was enclosed in a sort of shimmering netting. Inside, several people were floating around, holding buzzers and staring at the screen above with a look of concentration. Suddenly one of the floating people pressed her buzzer and yelled: "RE'LAH!"

The Doctor beamed. "Oh, I've always wanted to play this."

Rose shook her head. "Let me get this straight: you bring me to, as you described it, 'the busiest space station in the galaxy,' and you wanna play… bingo?"

"_Anti-gravity_ bingo," he corrected, not once taking his eyes off the game.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well, you enjoy yourself, _granddad_; I'm gonna have a look around."

"Okay, but don't go too far." He was already buying his ticket.

Rose cleared her throat, and gave him a pointed look, holding out her hand, palm up.

The Doctor patted his pockets, and pulled out a silver chip a bit like a USB stick, and handed it over to her.

"Should think so too. Can't go shopping without this. Thanks!"

"Don't go too far," he reminded her.

She waved her hand dismissively at him, but she was already on her way.

She wandered round the balcony, testing various perfumes and escaping the grasp of eager salespeople. Then something caught her eye. A plain purple booth, so out of place amongst the busy stalls. There was an eerie feel to the place that Rose's curiosity couldn't resist. She turned back to look at the Doctor, who by now was upside down in the mesh enclosure and whooping like a kid. She smiled, and headed into the booth.

Inside, the booth was lit with what she could only describe as fireflies. It was empty apart from a hunched figure sat behind a big bowl of blue liquid.

Rose gulped slightly, but headed over to the figure.

It raised it's head, and Rose was relieved to see the kindly face of an old woman, lined with age and wisdom.

"Greetings, child," she smiled warmly. "Do you want to discover the hidden path to love?"

----

_A weird start, I know, but I really wanted to portray what Gambit Junction looked like. Rose's adventure starts here. Please Review and let me know what you think: make my day! xx_


	2. The Hidden Path to Love

_Hi everyone!_

_Sorry it's taken me a while to update this, but good news, I'm _finally_ getting broadband at the weekend so I'll be able to update so much quicker woohoo! (I know, dial-up: I'm still in the dark ages). Anyway, here's chapter two, and watch out for a phrase that'll crop up throughout the story xx_

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Gambit Junction, and that's not even real (be cool if it was, though)

Chapter 2: The Hidden Path to Love

Rose shuddered at the words, even though she was intensely intrigued. The old woman kept her gaze, and, if Rose hadn't known better, she would have thought by the woman's knowing look that she could see her deepest secrets and dreams just by looking into her eyes.

Eventually Rose blinked, and laughed a little, ashamed that such a simple statement had had this affect on her.

"Sorry, I don't believe in stuff like that. I just don't think it's really gonna work for me." She didn't want to offend the kindly looking woman, but Rose had been round the universe enough times now to watch her back; she'd developed a sense for someone who was trying to rip her off.

But the old woman just nodded with that knowing glint in her eye, and hunched over the bowl of shimmering blue liquid. Rose didn't really know what the etiquette was for leaving, so she just nodded slightly and turned towards the exit. That was when she heard the croaky voice for a second time:

"As you wish… Rose Tyler."

Rose stopped dead in her tracks, goosebumps rising on her neck as she heard her name repeated by the mysterious stranger. Something compelled her to turn back.

"How do you know my name?" she asked, trying desperately to sound nonchalant. It didn't work.

The old woman threw her hand out over the liquid, and it turned a slightly darker shade, almost as if clouds were gathering below the glassy surface.

"The Dreamcaster knows all."

Rose looked down at the liquid, then back at the woman. Against her better judgement, she sat down on the floor, her legs tucked under her on a worn, green rug that was obviously meant for guests. The old woman sat staring into the water, completely ignoring Rose, focusing everything on the swirling patterns and kaleidoscope of blue hues in the liquid.

Rose shifted awkwardly. "Is… is that the… Dreamcaster?" she asked, nodding towards the bowl.

The old woman looked up momentarily, her eyes wide as if only just registering Rose's presence. "Yes," she said slowly. "The Dreamcaster."

"What does it do?"

"The Dreamcaster is no inanimate thing, but a mind in her own right; she has an aura of her very own. And she knows all."

Rose didn't know too much about auras and the like, but she did know that it was impossible to know everything. Months and months of travelling with someone who could see the whole of time and space in front of their eyes made her certain of that: there were times when even _he_ was in the dark.

"You doubt her omniscience," came the croaky voice. It was followed by an approving nod. "A girl of intelligence. The Dreamcaster can only see into the heart of the individual, and knows all for the purpose of that one's dreams."

"I don't understand."

The woman smiled. "Maybe that is why the Dreamcaster can see you, Rose."

This interested Rose. Whatever this thing was, she wanted to know more. She recalled the woman's first words.

"So, what can it tell me about the path to love, then?" she asked, still sceptical.

The old woman took a deep, laborious breath, and stared back into the water. Rose dared to gaze into the murky water, and, as she did, she saw the swirling masses of blues form something almost tangible, and on the edge of her perception, she could sense the answers to the questions she hadn't even asked. If only she could understand…

"She knows you," the old woman breathed, making Rose shiver. "You burn like the sun, and you travel in the wake of the storm. Inside you, the anger, the passion, the life, is all-consuming, Rose Marion Tyler." She looked up. "I see your hidden path. Would you like the Dreamcaster to reveal to you the path to love?"

"Yes." Rose found her lips moving of their own accord, before she could stop herself from saying the word.

"As you wish."

The swirling clouds in the bowl suddenly parted, and the liquid shone clear and bright, inviting Rose to gaze upon the image building in the centre.

She saw a winding path, obscured from visibility by fallen branches, overgrown foliage and an array of nonsense. It was hard to understand, even harder to describe: it was… an impossibility. Unreal.

"The path is hidden in denial," the old woman explained. "And obstructed by doubt and fear. But it is not all your own doing. This path is littered with the negativity of another, someone who shares your destination but also shares your doubts."

Suddenly, the clouds reformed, and the liquid was milky and glassy once more.

The old woman looked up at Rose, who was trembling slightly from the ordeal.

"No path can be mastered by an unsure foot. The doubt and fear you carry in your heart holds you back. You and the other."

"Other? What other?" Rose was starting to get a headache. This was way too deep for her; she'd only come looking for a souvenir.

"The other, whose path converges with yours, Rose Tyler."

"What does that mean?!" To hell with the mystical atmosphere, the fireflies and the freaky old woman. She wanted a straight answer, not a riddle that would slowly drive her to insanity.

"The Dreamcaster has spoken," the woman said simply. "You will find your answer, if you cast off your fears. And you must convince the other to do likewise."

"You're not making any sense."

"The Dreamcaster has retired."

Mumbling to herself about the ridiculousness of the situation, Rose clambered up off the floor, and left the purple booth, glancing at the fireflies as they seemed to dim in disappointment.

Outside on the balcony, Rose almost gagged as the oily pungency of the air hit her like a wave, and her ears were bombarded with all the sounds from around the station that had been obscured when she was in the booth. The artificial light was bright and piercing, and she squinted as her eyes adjusted. When she could finally see, she smiled. A familiar man in a pinstripe suit was making his way over to her, all smiles and confidence.

"Find anything good?"

Rose just smiled and shrugged, hoping to forget her bizarre ordeal. "Have fun at Bingo?"

The Doctor chuckled, grabbed her hand, and they made their way along the metal balcony.

"Just don't ever tell your mother I played Bingo. I don't think I could live it down."

Rose grinned. "Okay, as long as you don't tell her I go shopping with an unlimited credit chip: you know she'd want one."

The Doctor squeezed her fingers affectionately. "As you wish."

----

Hope you enjoyed it. (I was trying to create a total change in atmosphere as Rose stepped out of the booth: let me know if you think it worked). Big prizes to anyone who can spot the reference to 'Tooth and Claw' (well, no prize but you can feel very proud of yourselves). As always reviews are more than welcome and make me very very happy! xx


	3. Tired Blondes and Abandoned Machines

_Hi everyone!_

A big big thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far! I've got some great ideas for this story, so watch this space. For now, here's part three. Enjoy xx

For Disclaimer see chapter 2.

Chapter 3: Tired Blondes and Abandoned Machines

"When are you _ever_ going to use this?"

Rose looked down at the little gadget, turning it over in her fingers carefully to avoid trapping her skin. It looked a little… lethal.

The Doctor took it from her and put it down on the table in front of them.

"You never know when you're going to need something like this, that's the whole _point_. And it's one less thing to worry about if you're ever stuck on a desert island."

Rose shook her head, and took a sip of her thick, fizzy drink, which was slowly turning her tongue an ever more vivid shade of turquoise.

The Doctor shifted in his chair as he played with the device, making it beep and flash. For such a little piece of metal it really was making a racket, and people at the other tables in the café turned to look at the disturbance with looks on their faces ranging from distain to anger.

Eventually the Doctor looked at her with a satisfied grin, and held up the gadget to show it off.

"This… this is gonna be brilliant. And such a timesaver."

He downed the last of his pink coloured beverage and held the device over the rim of the cup.

"Just think: any drink you want, anywhere you are, and it's there, at your fingertips. Well, technically, in the cup, 'cos if it was actually in your fingertips you'd be in trouble, especially if you'd asked for something hot."

Rose yawned. The Doctor frowned. Maybe he wasn't making his point. He turned to look at the device and asked for banana milkshake. Immediately and with illogical impossibility, the device filled the cup with thick banana milkshake, much to the Doctor's delight. He held it up to Rose so she could see the genius of the gadget for herself, but she turned her nose away: far to pungent an odour for her. The Doctor shrugged, and started downing the shake.

About half way through his miraculously produced drink, he noticed that Rose was being quieter than usual. He looked over at her, to find her looking at him with sleepy eyes. He shook the drinks device in her face to wake her up.

"Want another drink?"

Rose nodded, stifling another yawn. _Why am I so tired?_ She smiled at the Doctor's efforts. "Yeah, some hot chocolate, Galaxy, not Cadbury's. Can it do that?"

The Doctor beamed, glad she was beginning to see it's usefulness. "Ye_p_."

"With cream. And a marshmallow."

"As you wish."

She shuddered at his words. _Is it just me, or has he been saying that a lot today?_ She tried to think logically: sometimes you hear something on TV or the radio and you hear it all day. Yes, that had to be it.

Suddenly her finished drink was pushed in front of her, mallow and all. She smiled gratefully at the grinning Doctor, and took a sip through the thick cream. It was perfect.

"How does it _do _that?"

The Doctor shrugged. "S'clever, definitely clever. And I never usually win anything at Re'lah."

Rose giggled. "Space Bingo!"

The Doctor chuckled, too.

They finished their drinks and the Doctor looked at his friend, who seemed to be mere moments from falling asleep right there in the café. He nudged her arm.

"You okay?"

Rose nodded, her eyes almost closed. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Want some coffee?"

"No! No more drinks, _please_."

The Doctor stood up, and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet.

"Come on, then. I know the perfect place to wake you up!"

----

With all the amusements, shops, tourist attractions and exhibitions crowded into Gambit Junction, she couldn't believe he'd brought her _here_ to make her wake up. Worse yet, he seemed to be enjoying himself, and was directing his rambling speeches at her, so she actually had to _pay attention._

Rose looked down at the brochure in her hand.

GAMBIT JUNCTION'S MUSEUM OF SPACE TRAVEL.

The Milky Way's biggest collection of flight history under one roof.

Rose groaned silently. 'The Milky Way's _biggest_ collection.' They had already been wandering around the dismal place for about two hours, and she had a feeling they were nowhere near the end yet. The Doctor was bounding from one display to another, reading notices over other people's shoulders and generally making a nuisance of himself. Rose smiled: if he got yelled at, at least it would give her something to laugh at. _Poor Doctor. He really can't help himself…_

"Rose! Look at this! The captain's log book from the first inter solar system space voyage from Foronian. That's the closest solar system to your own. And that's…"

She let him ramble on to himself, and started to walk away. She went to lean on the wall, but something caught her eye. Round the corner was a silvery shuttle of some sort, almost _glistening_. She noticed it through a slightly open door, on which was a sign that read RESTRICTED ACCESS. Rose looked back over at the Doctor, who had cornered a couple of alien teens and was lecturing them mercilessly about the importance of log-keeping on interplanetary journeys.

Deciding it was safe to wander off for a few minutes, she crept through the door, and over to the enchanting shuttle. It was obviously not on display for the public, with no special lighting, nor a plaque describing it. It seemed to glisten in a silver-blue sheen, which made Rose shiver. There was something strange about this ship. Something not quite right. It was like… she thought hard. She didn't really know what it was like.

After several minutes of contemplation she decided it was like this: the TARDIS was alive, and she knew it was, because it spoke to her, and she could feel the hum of life running through its walls. That's what made it so reassuring. This ship, though, with it's shimmery appearance, that seemed to change and swirl depending on which way she looked at it (kind of like Mother of Pearl, she thought later), looked like it _ought to _be alive. But it wasn't. It was too silent, too still. If it were possible, she would have said it was stiller than an inanimate object _should_ be. It was like it was… dead.

She shuddered. She felt drawn to this intriguing machine, abandoned and obviously neglected by the museum staff. She found herself walking round it, her infamous curiosity getting the better of her like it usually did. She made her way to the opposite side, and could see some markings on the paintwork.

She couldn't make them out through the layer of dust and grime that had built up on the surface, so she wiped her sleeve over the markings, and gasped at what she saw. The name of the ship. And it's mantra.

DREAMCASTER.

Follow the Hidden Path.

----

I know this story is a bit confusing but so is my mind, I just type what I see. It will all make sense in the end, I promise. Let me know how you like it so far: Reviews very welcome.

_Thanks for reading xx_


	4. No Sense

Hello again, and thanks for reading. A great big hug to everyone who's reviewed: love ya all! Here's part 4 xx

For disclaimer see chapter 2.

Chapter 4: No SensePreviously…

She felt drawn to this intriguing machine, abandoned and obviously neglected by the museum staff. She found herself walking round it, her infamous curiosity getting the better of her like it usually did. She made her way to the opposite side, and could see some markings on the paintwork.

She couldn't make them out through the layer of dust and grime that had built up on the surface, so she wiped her sleeve over the markings, and gasped at what she saw. The name of the ship. And it's mantra.

DREAMCASTER.

Follow the Hidden Path.

----

Rose stared in disbelief at the writing on the side of the ship. It was impossible. Simply impossible.

A sharp bang came from the doorway, making Rose jumped, and she stumbled back into the wall. Cursing under her breath, she left the strange shuttle and headed out into the bright light of the main museum, where it seemed the teenagers had escaped the Doctor's lectures and he had been left talking to a bored cleaner. Rose shuddered a little, and tried to put the thought of the Dreamcaster to the back of her mind, but strolled over to the Doctor with a false smile that he could see right through. He looked at her with concern, and the cleaner took this opportunity to escape.

"Rose, are you okay?"

She nodded overenthusiastically. "Never better; why?"

"You just look… pale. And exhausted."

Rose couldn't look him in the eye and lie, not when he was gazing down at her with an expression of such concern. She sighed.

"Come and look at this."

She took his hand, and he followed her as she made her way back into the dimly lit room holding the haunting shuttle. The Doctor's eyebrows practically rose off his head.

"Y'know this is out of bounds."

Rose smirked. "Never stops you, does it?"

He couldn't help grinning back at her. That was very true.

He put on his black-rimmed glasses and walked all the way round the shuttle, just as Rose had done only a few minutes before. He stopped when he saw the writing, and his brow furrowed.

"Dreamcaster…" He looked at Rose inquiringly. "Why did you want to show me this?"

Rose shrugged, wondering how to answer. "I… dunno. Just… thought you might wanna see."

He stood with his arms crossed, staring at her. He knew she was lying.

Rose tried to stare back, but she couldn't. Eventually, she sighed. She didn't want to tell him she'd been freaked out by a bowl of pretty water.

But she explained everything to him, leaving out the bits about her hidden path to love. _Plenty of time to figure that out on my own_, she thought to herself.

When she had finished her explanation (which was pretty vague) she took a deep breath and leant against the wall. She felt completely exhausted.

The Doctor was looking sullen; she could tell he was worrying about something she'd said.

"What?" she said eventually in an exasperated tone.

The Doctor took off his glasses, put them in his inside pocket and stood up tall, his predictable stance for an extensive monologue.

"Dreamcasters are not very common, Rose. You could go your whole life and never see one. And it's probably a good thing if you don't meet one."

Rose gulped. "Why?"

"They have incredible telepathic abilities: they can sense your emotions; a bit like a living mood ring. And, as their home planet is situated within a rift in time, they are also born with the ability to see where someone's life is heading. They call it 'The Hidden Path.' They used to roam the galaxy, thousands of them, millions. They usually attached themselves to carnivals and space fairs, and made business partners with fortunetellers and the like. But they caused a lot of harm: they sapped the energy from their clients to make themselves stronger, and eventually they were considered a threat to the good of the galaxy. The Shadow Proclamation ordered them to stay on their own planet. But it seems one found its way here… to you."

"No," Rose protested. "The thing I saw was only a pool of water. What, d'you mean the old woman was the Dreamcaster?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, the water, the liquid. _That _was the Dreamcaster. That's the alien, not the old woman. And I want to know what the hell one of those things is doing on Gambit Junction."

He ran off out of the room, out of the museum, onto the balcony, and kept running. Rose had a hard time keeping up with him; she was so _tired_. She felt her limbs were fighting against her, and it took all her energy just to stop herself from falling to the ground.

Several people were shoved out of the way as the angry Time Lord ran through the crowds and came to an abrupt halt outside the Tourist Information desk. By the time Rose caught up with him he was mid-argument with the woman sat behind the desk. Rose glanced at her badge and noticed it said 'Rathah Hightj, Hostess.'

"…I want to know why something that's known as a menace throughout the galaxy is being allowed to run it's business here on Gambit Junction."

"I can assure you, sir," Rathah replied icily, "that we do not allow Dreamcasters on this station."

"Then why has one attached itself to my friend?"

Rose looked at him. "What ya mean, 'attached'?"

The Doctor looked down at her with concern. Again.

"It sapped energy from you to make it stronger. And it will keep doing so; that's why you're so tired. And it puts something in your mind, like a mental homing device making you want to go back to it so it can take more energy."

"So you're telling me," the hostess interrupted, "that I have allowed a highly intelligent, menacing, forbidden, energy-draining and highly addictive creature onto my station?"

"Yes," the Doctor replied, after taking a second to sort through her response.

"Well, I can assure you, Mr…"

"Doctor."

"…Mr Doctor, that I take great care in knowing who and what comes aboard Gambit Junction, and nothing harmful would ever be allowed on board."

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Rose's head was swirling. She couldn't follow the conversation, and she felt very cold. She reached out to touch the Doctor's arm.

"Doctor…"

He didn't notice her; instead he continued to glare angrily at the hostess.

"Are you calling my friend a liar?"

"Doctor."

"Because I can assure _you_, if she said she saw a Dreamcaster then that is _exactly_ what she saw!"

"Doctor!"

He turned round just in time to see his friend collapse beside him, her body an uncontrollable heap falling to the floor. He flung out his arms to catch her, and guided her gently onto the metal flooring.

"Rose?! Rose?!" He tried everything he could think of to wake her up, but nothing worked. He checked her pulse and her breathing. When he was sure she was still alive, he turned back to the hostess with burning anger in his eyes.

"Medical bay. Now!"


	5. Stolen Glances

Hi all! I gotta say, I love this story. It's got a lot of twists up ahead, so keep on reading. BTW sorry it's taking me a while to update but I only just discovered facebook, and it's a bit… distracting. Anyway big thanks for all your reviews and on with part five.

Chapter 5: Stolen Glances

Rose lay on the hard, metal bed in the Medical Bay. She was still unconscious. The Doctor sat perched on the corner of the bed, her hand clasped between his, his eyes never leaving her pale, drawn face. He had nothing else to look at: the room was blank and sterile, and, to him, even when she was unconscious she still lit up the room. The sound of a heart monitor drummed into his ears, and it took him a while to realise his own heart beats had slowed to match hers, almost in uncontrolled sympathy for her.

He leaned over to move some golden hair from her face, and, as his fingers touched her temples, he was tempted to enter her mind, just for a moment, to see what she was thinking. If nothing else, to give her comfort. After all, wasn't this whole situation his fault? Hadn't he brought her here? Hadn't he left her alone to wander, again? Hadn't he ignored her tired eyes and pale skin for the last few hours?

He tentatively moved his hand away. He knew it could be dangerous to risk a link, especially as there was another telepathic being involved. He just hoped she knew he was there for her, holding her hand, like every day. And for some reason, he knew she knew. There was something about her at that very moment that made him curious: a strange vibe emanating from her. Just _what _was going on in her head…?

----

Rose shook her head to rid it of the driving pain throbbing around her brain. She put her hand up to her forehead and groaned. It was weird: so different from any hangover she'd experienced, but worse than her worst migraine.

As she sat and rubbed at her temples, the throbbing feeling seemed to leave her with little effort, and she managed to open her eyes. She was not where she expected to be.

She looked all around. She was sitting in a field where the grass glistened like emeralds, sparkling and glinting in the light. But as she regained her focus, she saw that the grass was this place's only redeeming feature. The trees all around her seemed to be burned, the bark black and singed. She could hear a crow calling somewhere, but could not see it. Above her, the sky loomed like space itself, no calm sunny blue or even a cool blanket of night, but open space, the stars shining harshly down on her, the sun and moon nowhere to be seen.

Rose stood up and shivered, glancing around her for anything resembling familiarity. She found nothing. But something caught her eye. Far in the distance, something she could see, but not with her eyes, really, but with her mind, something calling to her.

Rose Tyler, follow your path…

Rose had no choice but to follow it, her body and mind compelled her. She took one slow step after another, but found she was already stepping onto the horizon. She looked down as she felt her feet fall on something harder than the grass. A path. A path that wasn't exactly there, that shimmered silvery blue. She peered into the distance to see where it led, but it seemed to fade form her vision. The familiar voice spoke to her again.

_To see the destination, you must start your journey_.

Rose almost giggled at the voice, which was sounding more and more like a fortune cookie. Still, she couldn't do anything else. So she put one foot in front of the other, taking her first progressive step.

Suddenly her head was bombarded with images, sounds, smells, textures, voices, emotions. _Memories_, she thought.

But these memories kept whizzing around her, zooming this way and that and refusing to keep still. They were… unfamiliar. And that's when Rose realised: these were someone else's memories. And she was seeing them through their eyes.

So why could she see herself? All around her, images of herself. But who had been looking at her?

The memories settled, and formed auras of their own. It was a bizarre experience, and Rose found herself compelled to understand. So she waded in amongst them.

The ones that caught her attention first were all surrounded in a thick, grey presence. She stared into each one, and found herself with the answer to her question.

These were _his_ memories.

She saw the look of hurt and shame on her own face. _"I did it again, I picked another stupid ape."_

She saw the tears in her eyes mixed with pain and sorrow. _"You can spend the rest of your life with me. But I can't spend the rest of mine with you. That's the curse of the Time Lords."_

She felt the heartache he felt. _"I could save the world but lose you…"_

Rose tore herself away from the images, hot tears steaming from her eyes.

"What's the point in all this?!" she said aloud to no one.

But she got a response.

The strange voice in her head repeated the words of the Dreamcaster: _This path is littered with the negativity of another, someone who shares your destination but also shares your doubts._

Rose shivered, but continued her exploration. Some memories made her laugh, some almost made her cry. They were all about her.

She saw something partially hidden and overcrowded, a group of memories that were obviously not meant to be seen. She peered over with curiosity, and her heart leapt into her throat at what she saw.

Stolen glances. Every time he'd glanced at her from the corner of his eye, every time she'd almost caught him staring, every time he thought he'd lost her and he had to gaze into her eyes just to assure himself that she was really there. These memories shone like the sun, and warmed her whole shivering body.

His path converges with your, Rose Tyler.

She looked up, and sighed. What did all this mean? Why had she been shown this?

"Are you the Dreamcaster?" she asked the voice.

It did not answer her question.

"What do I do?" she asked angrily. This was all too much.

You will find your answer, if you cast off your fears. And you must convince the other to do likewise.

Suddenly, at the end of the path, Rose could see something, only in silhouette, but a silhouette that was so familiar. Him. The Doctor. _Her_ Doctor. And she smiled.

"Doctor."

"_Rose._"

"Doctor, where am I?"

"_Rose._"

"Doctor, tell me what to do!"

She ran towards him, but he started to disappear into the devilish sky, only a whisper of his voice left on the wind.

"_Wake up, Rose. Please wake up…_"

----

I was gonna call this chapter Through His Eyes, but I'm saving that for the title of my next story. Anyway hope you enjoyed. Reviews are always squealed over, and thank you for all the positive feedback xx


	6. Secrets

_Helloooo everyone! Another big thank you to everyone who reviewed, I'm really glad you all like this story. Here's chapter six, enjoy xx_

For Disclaimer see chapter 2

**Chapter 6:**

"Rose, please wake up."

The Doctor gazed down at her pale, expressionless face, pleading with her to open her eyes. Maybe if he just begged hard enough she would.

Hour after hour he sat there, watching her eyes flicker wildly beneath her lids. She seemed distressed, but, with another telepathic being in the mixture, he really didn't want to risk peeking into her mind.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, he noticed a little flicker of movement in her face, a tiny trace of an expression. That was all he needed for his hope to surge.

"Rose. Rose?"

Suddenly Rose's eyes flew open, shining bright and brown against the clinical whiteness of the room. She sat bolt upright, her breathing harsh and ragged, her eyes searching the room with a look of terror as her hair fell messily over her face.

The Doctor was almost thrown back of the edge of the bed, but he managed to grab hold of her hand again, trying to get her to look at him and calm down.

"Rose, it's okay, I'm here. Look, right here."

Rose stopped flailing and looked at the Doctor, straight in the eye, and seemed to calm down. Her breathing slowed and her body relaxed.

The Doctor was so relieved. He couldn't stop himself grinning, that big cheesy grin that enchanted everyone who ever met him.

"Hello! Welcome back!"

Rose looked at him one more time, and the images from her dream came flooding back into her head. And she blushed furiously.

The Doctor frowned at her, wondering what was wrong. "Is everything okay?"

Rose nodded, and turned slowly to hang her legs over the edge of the bed, all the while avoiding his gaze.

At that moment a nurse hurried over, dressed in outrageously patterned scrubs, and checked Rose's vitals on the monitor. Rose looked up at the screen for the first time, and noticed a bag of pink solution hanging down next to it, which was being slowly fed into her arm. She felt a lump of panic form in her throat, and started to shake slightly. _What's happened to me?_

The Doctor saw her panicking and quickly reassured her. "It's okay, it's just an energy drip. You passed out, you've been unconscious for hours."

Rose's head felt like a messed up toy box, and she couldn't make sense of much. She tried sorting through the random strings of thought one at a time.

"The… Dreamcaster," she said slowly.

The Doctor nodded encouragingly, as the nurse removed the drip from Rose's arm, making her wince. "Yes you were contacted by a Dreamcaster. But don't worry: we'll get to the bottom of it."

"I don't think there'll be any need for that," came a familiar icy voice. The hostess had come up behind them. "I just came to check on Miss Tyler's condition. I'm on my way to inform the Shadow Proclamation and alert the Judoon now. So there will be no need for you to get to the bottom of anything, Mr Doctor. But thank you for your concern."

The Doctor smirked with disbelief. She couldn't have cared less about Rose's condition, she just wanted to make sure they wouldn't go badmouthing her station.

Well, there's one way to sort that out…

"No need to inform anyone, Ms Hightj." He produced the psychic paper and held it under her nose like it were a sheriff's badge. "Detective John Smith, under the command of the Shadow Proclamation to protect and serve. I will be taking charge of this investigation."

The hostess took a step back in surprise at his sudden show of authority. She nodded politely, her words failing her.

"Well… if-if there's… anything I can do to… help-"

"I'll be sure to let you know. For now Miss Tyler needs rest."

This seemed to brighten the hostess slightly. "Oh, of course. I'll bring you the keys for a room. The best suite, of course. With complements form Gambit Junction."

The Doctor merely nodded his thanks in her general direction before turning back to Rose, who had sat quietly all through the conversation. He was concerned about her.

Her eyes were staring at nothing but obviously troubled by something, and it made his hearts mourn in sympathy.

"What did you see, Rose? While you were asleep?"

Rose shook her head, not wanting to reveal the extent of her dream. She looked up into his eyes.

"Nothing."

Those eyes. She had seen from behind them how he looks at her, how she must seem to him. She made him so happy, she knew that now. _But what's that unspoken emotion that he's hiding from me? The glowing spark in all the stolen glances I've seen him take? Could it be… love?_

The Doctor gazed back at her with similar intensity. He knew she was lying, hiding something from him. _But why would she do that? She never hides things from me. That's what our relat-_ he corrected himself, _friendship is based on: trust. So what is so terrible that she can't tell me?_

He felt hurt, but he tried not to show it. For now, the important thing was that she was okay. She was regaining colour in her skin, which made him a bit happier.

_As long as the Dreamcaster doesn't rear its head again, she should be okay. Should._

At that moment a pale blue humanoid in an embarrassingly orange Gambit Junction uniform came over to them and handed the Doctor a set of plastic card keys.

"Your suite is ready for Miss Tyler. The hostess says you can stay as long as you like, both of you. All expenses taken care of."

The Doctor thanked the nervous steward and looked back at Rose, who was starting to regain some life in her eyes again. That was a good sign.

"Let's get you out of here, to a proper bed so you can rest."

Rose stood up gingerly, and took the Doctor's arm when he offered it. They made their way out of the Medical Bay and out onto the balcony, where they were greeted by an amalgamation of lights, sounds and smells. Rose's confidence had taken a knock, and she unconsciously his behind the Doctor's shoulder. He tensed with anger as he felt her cower: whoever had done thins to her was going to pay.

----

They eventually found their way to their suite, and the Doctor unlocked the door. Inside was a beautiful, spacious room, with large twin beds and a window to view the stars outside. The suite consisted of several rooms, including a bathroom, wardrobe, miniature gym and spa, all leading off from the bedroom.

Rose sat down and grumbled.

"S'nice, but why can't we just go back to the TARDIS?"

The Doctor shook his head vigorously.

"This Dreamcaster is telepathic, remember? I don't want it finding out there's a TARDIS on board."

----

The next hour or so was spent in silence. Gambit Junction ran to a thirty-hour day, and the night shift was setting in, making the lights dim automatically. The Doctor came back from exploring the suite to find Rose sat on her bed, dressed in a pair of pyjamas she'd found in the wardrobe. She was brushing her hair, focusing on it so intently she didn't see him come in.

The Doctor sighed. Something really wasn't right. He sat down on his own bed opposite her and gazed at her, trying to get her to open up to him.

"You sure you're okay, Rose?"

Rose looked up from her task for a moment, and nodded, barely recognising his voice against the one that still whispered in her mind:

Follow your path, Rose Tyler. Come to me, and I will show you how…"

**----**

Hope you like. Love to hear what you think xx 


	7. Dead of Night

_**Hi everyone! A great big thank you to everyone who's taken the time to review, and a special thanks to Otter Child for her advice. Hope you all enjoy part seven xx**_

For Disclaimer See Chapter 2

Chapter 7: Dead of Night

Rose couldn't sleep. She could hear the Doctor tinkering in one of the adjoining rooms. She heard the whirr of the sonic screwdriver, followed by a curse. She smiled to herself. She knew he was bored, but she also knew that when he was determined to see something through, there was no stopping him.

_Him._ Ever since her dream, or vision or whatever it was, _he_ was all she could think about. Him and the Dreamcaster's inexplicable and confusing words.

She had seen his memories of her. How was that possible? The Doctor had mentioned something about it being telepathic, but she'd never come across a psychic ability quite like this before. She'd decided as soon as she'd woken up from the dream that she wouldn't tell him what she'd seen. If the Dreamcaster was right about fear holding him back, telling him she'd just seen all his sneaky peeks and hidden glances wouldn't help the matter. _No,_ she'd decided,_ definitely not telling him that._

The Dreamcaster. It was still in her mind somewhere. She could feel its presence, dormant at the moment, but still pulsing quietly at the back of her head. It was a little disturbing, but also rather comforting. She'd quickly found it to be like a living conscience, whispering to her at unexpected moments. Like now.

_**-Rose Tyler, you have a long way to go on your path to love-**_

Rose shook her head, and tried to drag the sound from her mind. The Doctor had said it was just using her, playing on her weakness so she would go back and it could drain more energy from her. Yet, this thing _was_ telepathic. He had said its planet was in a rift in time, like Cardiff, so it could see the future. Supposedly. So it couldn't be lying to her. Could it? She was so confused.

_**-Rose-**_

Rose ignored it.

-Rose Tyler, I know you doubt me. But you have already seen the other's desire through his own eyes. You must want to know what to do next –

Rose arched an eyebrow.

-Come to me, Rose Tyler, come to my ship, and I will reveal for you the next steps you must take-

Rose tried. She really did. But she couldn't think straight. Maybe if she went to see this thing she could get some answers. After all, she was pretty intelligent; it wasn't like she'd let herself be taken over by some overgrown mood ring…

The Doctor continued his almost heroic attempts to make the music system in the spa find some decent lyrics, his sonic screwdriver doing most of the work for him. Humming along happily to 'Stayin' Alive,' he didn't even hear the door open and close as a blonde left the suite.

----

The station was different at night. Rose made her way through the darkened corridors, clad only in her pyjamas. Everything was quieter, and several puffs of steam jettisoning from under the metal grating of the floor gave everything a hazy, slightly foggy appearance. Two large armoured aliens discussed business in a bar, knocking back some powerful-looking black liquid. A small group of cleaners stood around gossiping about the day's events. Three tiny aliens no bigger than Chihuahuas strolled along casually, arm in arm, conversing in high-pitched tones. But Rose noticed none of this. All the life and the culture that usually drove her to love places like this were pushed aside. She focused only on the voice in her head.

_**-Go to my ship, Rose Tyler-**_

She didn't know how, but she found herself outside the museum doors. The museum was closed for the night shift; a sign showing opening hours confirmed it was shut for another five hours. _Plenty of time,_ she thought to herself.

She wondered for a moment how she was going to get in. Then she saw the lock. It was digital, with the same card-swipe area as the door to their suite. 'The best room,' the hostess had said. _Maybe it's a VIP pass…_

To her relief, her card worked, and the lock flashed green. She glanced over her shoulder to make sure she hadn't been noticed, before slipping through the slightly ajar door.

Inside, the museum was cold and dark, but it didn't bother her at all. Her feet led her without thinking through the winding corridors, past exhibitions and information plaques to the forgotten room, in which stood…

"Dreamcaster," she whispered. "I'm here."

She stepped tentatively over to the ship, and rested her hand on the cool metal. It glowed under her touch, then shone sliver, just for a moment, before settling down again.

She looked at the ship with intensity. "What do I do now, then?"

Normally, she'd call herself insane for talking to any ship except the TARDIS, but at the moment she just couldn't seem to clear her head…

_**-Rose Tyler. Your other is concerned about you-**_

Rose nodded guiltily. "I know."

-There is no need for him to be concerned. But he is. He is always troubled. The lonely god, the saviour of so many and the destroyer. He is alone in his hearts, Rose Tyler. All the time, skipping from one place to another, meeting people, making friends, saving planets, but always alone. Do you want him to be alone, Rose?-

Rose shook her head, and clamped her eyes shut to stop the tears that had begun to form. "Of course not. I…"

_**-Yes?-­**_

"I love him."

­_**-Then maybe you need to prove yourself…-**_

----

The Doctor ran through the corridors of Gambit Junction, his battered converse pounding onto the metal with loud clanging noises. Several people looked up and frowned at the odd behaviour, but no one stopped him. No one dared, with his eyes of thunder and face set just as grim.

_Where is she?_

He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid as to leave her alone. With the Dreamcaster still around, he should have known she'd be susceptible to it again. The first thing that had come to his mind when he saw her empty bed was the purple booth. And that was where he was headed. Floor fourteen. He ran down all the stairs (the transport discs apparently snoozed at night, which freaked him out a little) til he eventually found the place. He stopped dead. No booth. No Rose. Nothing.

He began to think again, his brain whirring as he made the connections. The museum!

Back up the stairs, along a long, winding corridor to the museum. Sonicked the door, no problem. And he knew exactly where she would be.

"Doctor."

Rose didn't seem surprised to see him there. In fact, she didn't seem to be… anything. She seemed void.

"Rose, what's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Doctor," she said calmly. "I am going to prove myself."

"What are you talking about?"

"The Dreamcaster has spoken."

And what she did next made the Doctor's hearts freeze in fear.


	8. Five Years Ago

Hi everyone. Okay, first of all I would like to apologise for the bold and italics and stuff going wonky in this story; it's my computer and I've tried everything but it just won't behave. But hopefully it's still kind of legible. Secondly, please don't worry if this storyline doesn't make much sense yet, it will later, I promise (I have a plan lol). Lastly, a big thank you to everyone for reading and reviewing. Hope you enjoy.

For Disclaimer see chapter 2

Chapter 8: Five Years Ago…

Five years ago in that very room in the dark, dusty museum stood a young man with a shock of red hair and fear in his eyes. He banged his fists against the Dreamcaster shuttle in desperation, pleading with the figure inside.

"Please, Theodora, don't do this. Just talk to me. I don't understand!"

His wife looked at him from the controls of the ship, her normally rosy cheeks pale and waxy, her dark hair slick to her head with perspiration. She looked up at her husband with cold, dead eyes.

"Why so sad, Adam?" she inquired in a monotone drawl that was clearly not her own. "I must prove myself."

"I don't understand," Adam replied.

"I love you."

A single tear escaped Adam's eye at his wife's emotionless proclamation.

"I love you too. Please don't leave!"

Theodora turned to the controls again, and the control panel lit up. "I have to prove myself, Adam."

With that, the shuttle vanished, creating a small sub-space portal to escape the station. Adam stumbled forward, the metal he'd been banging against suddenly not there.

"No!"

He ran out of the museum, his mind whirling with a mixture of shock and fear. He was dizzy, and the whole station was spinning. The first thing that came into focus was a hovering information screen. He vaguely remembered Theodora and himself laughing about them when they first boarded Gambit Junction: they seemed to look over your shoulder and listen to your conversations. But maybe it could help now…

He stumbled over to the screen, which turned to face him.

"Where has the Dreamcaster shuttle gone?" he demanded.

'One moment please, sir…' came the automated reply.

The screen flickered, and a grainy image with the caption 'GJ7 STARBOARD' appeared. It showed the Dreamcaster heading away from the station.

Adam hollered at the screen.

"I need to speak to the hostess!"

Instantaneously a visual link was established between the hostess' office and the hovering screen. She wore a cool, icy expression, and a badge that read 'Rathah Hightj, Hostess.'

"Can I help you sir?"

"My wife, she's… the Dreamcaster… she's left in the Dreamcaster shuttle!"

A wry smile appeared on the hostess' face. "I think you should get some sleep, sir. I'm sure you'll find her right as rain in the morning."

The visual link was severed.

_She doesn't believe me._

Adam decided to take matters into his own hands, and turned to the screen once more. "Let me talk to the Shadow Proclamation…"

----

The hostess looked out of the window in her office, nursing a hot beverage. She frowned as she saw two large uniform ships far off in the distance. It took her a moment to realise who they belonged to. When she did, her eyes narrowed in disdain. "Judoon."

----

Inside the Dreamcaster, Theodora was almost glued to the controls. Her mind was screaming at her body to stop, but she found another force was in control.

-Not far now, Theodora Smite. Your journey along the hidden path is almost complete. You will prove your love to your other-

Suddenly, a blinding light flashed in front of the shuttle, and something like a bolt of lightening tore a hole in space.

"Wh-what is that?" Theodora stammered, tears rolling down her face.

_**-That… is time-**_

"What?!"

_**-Hurry, Theodora Smite. The Proclamation is here. Hurry to fulfil your journey-**_

----

Adam sat against a wall, somewhere on Gambit Junction. He didn't know where. He didn't care. All he cared for had vanished with a mysterious shuttle.

The sound of heels clacking against the metal floor echoed up the corridor towards him, but he didn't notice until two feet stood solidly in front of him, and he looked up. It was the hostess.

"Sir, come with me."

She led him to the Medical Bay. Adam vaguely remembered it: he'd brought Theodora here a few days ago because she had suddenly become very tired. And to his delight, he saw his wife, lying still and serene on the medical bed. He rushed over to her, only to find that she was strapped down and sedated. He turned to the hostess, who had dismissed the medical staff.

"I explained our little misunderstanding to the Judoon. They weren't particularly agreeable to letting us keep her, but as they have no jurisdiction over Gambit Junction they really had no choice."

"W-what's wrong with her?" he stammered, longing to release his love of those terrible restraints.

The hostess followed his gaze to the straps, and took a step forward. "A necessary precaution. She's… not exactly… herself."

"What does that mean?"

"All in good time." She paused. "How did she get into the museum?"

If Adam hadn't been overwhelmed with grief, he might have noticed that it wasn't a genuine inquiry. He may also have noticed that she had locked the door.

But he didn't. He turned away from the hostess to gaze at his wife, taking her hand as best he could through the restraints.

"The card key," he said simply. "We shouldn't really be here anyway. It was just luck. A stupid competition at work, and we won the best suite here for the week. Must have cost my boss a fortune."

No response.

"Anyway, the card key was a bit weird anyway, really shiny. And it let us into the cinema yesterday when we were late. I just thought it was VIP access, but it let her into that shuttle as well. Why would a VIP pass let you into a museum display?"

"It's not a display."

Adam frowned. That wasn't the voice of the hostess. He turned around to see an old woman, face worn with age and wisdom, her features distorted in anger.

Adam took a step back in surprise.

"It is not a display," the woman repeated. "It belongs to my dear friend. Who is now your wife's dear friend."

"Who are you?"

"I am the Keeper. And you have spoiled our plans, Adam Spite."

He turned briefly to look at his wife, anger growing in his heart.

"What have you done to Theodora?"

"We have waited for a long time for a troubled soul to assist us. It seems this time our plan was not meant to be. But you and your wife will serve as worthy compensation for my friend…"

Adam felt a tugging on his leg, and looked down. Too late. Something engulfed him in a flash of silvery-blue light, while the old woman looked on with an emotionless, icy stare, ignoring the screams and crunches.

----

The hostess opened the door to the Medical Bay, stepped out onto the balcony, and closed the door behind her. Poised in her heels, she glanced down at the card key in her hand, which flashed sliver-blue before settling to a regular colour.

"Don't worry, my friend," she said in an undertone. "We can wait."

----

What do you think? I know that was a bit random, but it will help to explain things as the story progresses. Reviews always welcome xx


	9. What Rose Did Next

_Hi All!_

Thanks again for all the great reviews, they make me happy! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've been swamped organising stuff for Children in Need this week. I work in a kids club, so it's kind of a big deal…

_Anyway, for all you faithful readers here's chapter 9. Enjoy xx_

----

For Disclaimer see Chapter 2

Chapter 9: What Rose Did Next

The hatch of the space shuttle shut with a deafening clang, and the small craft whirred into life. The Doctor pounded on the metal, calling to his friend, who had locked herself inside in a moment of inexplicable speed.

"Rose! Rose, open the door now! Can't you see what's happening to you? You're being controlled!"

Rose didn't hear him. She understood that he was talking, but what he was saying was beyond her. Louder and louder the mysterious voice hummed inside her head, and everything was so clear…

"I can prove I love him."

-_You know what you have to do_-

Rose did know. The voice told her everything. She had seen life through the Doctor's eyes and was determined to ease his pain.

Outside the shuttle, the Doctor's throat was getting sore from yelling at Rose to come to her senses. He'd tried everything to get that door open: Sonic Screwdriver, card key, he even kicked it a few times. But there wasn't even a lock; Rose seemed to be keeping the door closed by sheer effort of will. And that frightened him. Whatever that thing was saying to her, it was making sense to Rose. It must be something important to her to keep him locked out like this…

"Rose, just come back out here. Whatever it is, we can work it out. We can go in the TARDIS and away from the Dreamcaster-"

"NO!" came the call from inside the shuttle. "The Dreamcaster knows what I need to do. It can help me prove myself."

"What? You don't need to prove anything. Rose!"

Suddenly, the shuttle shuddered, and seemingly vanished into thin air, although the Doctor knew it was probably a sub-space portal of some kind.

Even with his quick thinking, he was momentarily helpless. The thought that Rose, his best friend in the universe, had vanished in front of his eyes and had _chosen_ to do so made him shudder. It was so unlike her…

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he ran out of the museum onto the balcony, and headed over to a comm panel on the wall. He clicked the button.

"I need to talk to the Hostess."

A machine's voice emanated from the speakers. 'Apologies, the Hostess is currently unavailable.'

"Okay, I need to speak to security."

'Apologies, security is currently unavailable.'

The Doctor sighed in frustration. "Fine, get me the Shadow Proclamation."

'Apologies, exterior communication systems are currently undergoing repair work-'

He banged the panel in anger. "That's too convenient to be a coincidence." He pressed a few more buttons on the panel and zapped it with the Sonic Screwdriver, before praying to any passing deity that he wouldn't be too late.

He ran over to the stairs, and began climbing, up several flights to the TARDIS. He hadn't seen her since early the day before, and he couldn't help smiling to himself when he felt her presence grow stronger in his mind. But as he turned the corner towards his beloved ship, he skidded to a halt in front of a small old woman with dark, creased features.

"Sir Doctor of TARDIS."

----

The Doctor's face was set cold and determined. He folded his arms across his chest and stared at the shrivelled old woman, who seemed strong both mentally and physically in spite of her age.

"Telepathy won't impress me, I'm afraid. So you can start by telling me who you are and why you have a Dreamcaster on board Gambit Junction."

The old woman smiled wryly. "You are mistaken, my child."

The Doctor smirked in disbelief. "Tell me what the Dreamcaster wants with Rose. And if you're wise, you'll tell me now, because I'm no 'child,' and I have a very short temper with people who chose to violate my friend's mind. TELL ME!"

The woman seemed unaffected by the Doctor's speech. But as she stared into his eyes, his soul burning with anger of furious intensity, she had to look away.

"I am the Keeper."

"The keeper of what?"

"The Keeper of the Gateway."

The Doctor's eyes widened in horror. "The Gateway is dead. It perished, closed in on itself."

"It remains."

"But that's impossible."

"It remains."

The Doctor didn't have time to wait around for her to explain, so he tried to get past her to the TARDIS. But a barrier of psychic energy stopped him in his tracks. He turned back to the woman.

"Why has the Dreamcaster taken Rose?"

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"She wants to go home."

"Rose?"

"The Dreamcaster."

He was getting more and more impatient with the Keeper's arrogance. There was something very sinister about this woman.

"So why does she need Rose to help her get home?"

"She needs someone to pilot her ship."

"Into the GATEWAY?!"

The Keeper nodded slowly, a little smile spreading across her face.

The Doctor frowned at her suspiciously. "So why couldn't you pilot it?"

"I have… other plans."

The Doctor's mind was whirring, trying to work out her riddles. Then it dawned on him.

"You're deceiving the Dreamcaster!"

She nodded with a smile of pure malice and malevolence. "And there's nothing you can do, Sir Doctor of TARDIS. I have disconnected all communications from this station."

Suddenly there was a flash of blinding light, and two large Judoon appeared behind the Doctor. The Keepers eyes widened in horror.

"Hold her," the Doctor ordered simply.

And before she could help herself, she found herself detained. "How…?" she growled angrily.

The Doctor just smiled charmingly, and took his Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket, twirling it triumphantly. "Oh, didn't I mention? I'm a genius."

----

The Doctor ran into the TARDIS, flew over to the controls and hit the right levers to get her in flight. His face was set in rigid resolve as he turned the monitor to see it clearly. His hearts beat a ferocious march in his chest as he repeated the words he'd uttered to his dear friend only months before.

"Don't worry, Rose. I'm coming to get you."

----

_Hope you enjoyed. The next chapter will reveal more about the Keeper's plan, the Gateway, the Dreamcaster and what Rose wants to prove (Will be an exciting one!)_

_Please review! xx_


	10. Through the Gateway

_Hi! Sorry this took so long again, but I wanted to get it just right and I've been fighting the block lately. A big thank you to all my reviewers, you're the best! Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy chapter ten xx_

_I just changed the ending because it sucked. Sorry for any confusion xx_

For Disclaimer see chapter 2

Chapter 10: Through the Gateway

The TARDIS hurtled through space, searching for the Dreamcaster shuttle. The Doctor stood at the controls, his face a mixture of fear and determination. Tracking one small shuttle should have been a piece of cake, but as it had the technology to make subspace portals, it could be anywhere in the galaxy. The Keeper had said the Dreamcaster was headed to the Gateway, but the Gateway moved, he knew that. He recalled the stories he was told back on Galifrey about the mysterious anomaly, which should be left in peace, and was not even explored by the Time Lords. But these were exceptional circumstances. His Rose was in danger, and there was no way an ancient taboo was going to stop him from saving her. He just hoped he would get there in time.

----

Rose's head was foggy. She barely knew where she was, let alone where she was going. But she had her goal in mind, to prove herself to her Doctor, the end of her journey. The voice of the Dreamcaster was loud and uncompromising in her head, showing her how to pilot the machine, reassuring her of her path. There was no going back now. She had seen the Doctor's memories, how he looked at her, all the pain he had felt throughout the centuries. And she could do this one thing, this one thing to prove herself, to heal his pain and to make him love her. There was no going back now.

Suddenly Rose could see clearly into the space around them, and she saw what she could only describe as a living rainbow: all moving and swirling and a mass of colours. She heard the voice in the back of her mind once more.

-_Onward, Rose Tyler. Onwards to the Gateway_-

----

The Doctor spun round on his heels at the sound of the alarm. It was a quiet sound, hidden away in amongst the TARDIS controls. It hummed quietly, unassuming, almost politely drawing the Doctor's attention. It was the TARDIS herself. And she was calling Rose.

----

Rose was getting confused. Her head was full of the voice of the Dreamcaster. But something else was in there now, not as supercilious and imposing as the Dreamcaster; something quiet, something familiar, like an old friend.

_**He worries for you, Rose**_

"What?"

_**I worry for you**_

It took Rose several moments to place the voice.

"TARDIS?"

_**Why are you doing this, Rose? It is dangerous. Too dangerous even for the Time Lords. Too dangerous for myself**_

_-Do not listen to it; it does not want you to fulfil your journey! It will betray you at the first independent move you make!-_

"No she won't," Rose replied slowly. "I know her. She wouldn't do that."

_-How well can you know a machine! I am a mind, a living consciousness, and I want_ _to help you-_

The TARDIS's presence in her mind was beginning to lift the fog, and she was able to think more clearly.

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

_-I do not understand-_

"Why do you want to help me? I've done nothing to help you, we were just… passing through."

_**It does not want to help you, Rose. It is a mental parasite, and it will bleed you dry**_

Suddenly the Dreamcaster surged in her mind, asserting it's dominance over her logic and the TARDIS's pleading. Rose sighed as the TARDIS was pushed from her mind.

"It's too late. No turning back. The Gateway approaches. I know what I must do."

----

The TARDIS managed to hold onto Rose's consciousness long enough for the Doctor to get a lock on her location. And sure enough, the scanners showed the massive anomaly looming over the tiny shuttle like a cat over a mouse. His hearts filled with fear, but he acted fast. Latching onto the shuttle's coordinates, he pulled the TARDIS closer.

----

Rose screened her eyes from the all-consuming light that flashed around the shuttle as it entered the threshold of the mysterious anomaly. She felt the presence of the Dreamcaster shift in her mind, the thoughts that were once calming and understanding now full of selfishness. But not, she noticed, hate or malice. She now understood its intentions, deceiving her all along. But not to cause her downfall. It just wanted to get home.

The light dissipated, and was replaced by blackness, all around, an ebony sea, interspersed with tiny clouds of rainbow light, like organic prisms.

_-The Gateway-_

Rose shuddered at the phrase uttered in her mind.

_-The greatest of gratitude to you, Rose Tyler of Earth, for assistance most appreciated. The Gateway is open to me for my path. I hope you find yours-_

With that the Dreamcaster left her, draining from her mind and from the ship, towards one of the specks of light. And it disappeared. Home.

Rose was left with a ship she didn't know how to pilot. Panic arose in her heart, but was calmed by something residual at the back of her mind. The Dreamcaster had left her instructions.

Slowly, she used the controls to manoeuvre the shuttle towards one of the specks of light, a tiny, unassuming one in the distance. A presence was emanating from it, something that told her it was a gateway to the past, to a forgotten event, a point in time that had been locked and sealed. Until now.

"The Time War."

----

The TARDIS shook and shuddered and complained as the Doctor put his plan into action. It was dangerous, ridiculous the TARDIS had said, but it had to be done. There was no other way. If Rose went too far into the Gateway…

----

Rose peered into the prism of light before her as the shuttle inched closer. In her mind it was so clear: the start of all his pain, the cause: The Time War. But she could stop it. All his heartache, all his loneliness… she could prove herself worthy of his love by becoming the saviour of his people. Through the fog in her mind, that thought was clear.

As she approached, she started to make out vague shapes and images projecting through the prism. She could see countless planets, burning. She could hear the screaming and wailing, the death and destruction, and she could see _them_. The Daleks.

Without warning, a sound like time and space ripping apart began echoing in her ears, and all around her, space and the Gateway and the mystical rainbows of light began to fade away, replaced by a familiar curved design, circles and organic shapes and a homely glow. The shuttle sat in the TARDIS.

"No!" Rose screamed, as she tried with fury to restart the shuttle's engine, but to no avail. The Doctor was in control now, and he rendered the shuttle dead, before pulling his beloved ship away from the Gateway.

Rose's head was a tangled mess of anger, despair, betrayal, and so many other things that she couldn't handle. With a last look at the shuttle's controls, she blacked out, withdrawing into the chaos of her mind.

The Doctor wrenched open the shuttle's hatch, and threw himself down on the floor next to the unconscious girl. He couldn't stop the tears building in his eyes as he thought of what could have happened. His mind was still full of questions; what had she wanted to prove? What did she expect to find? Most of all, why?

He shook her gently and called her name in a soothing tone, but there was no response. Her eyes flickered behind her lids, just as they had when she passed out on Gambit Junction. The Doctor knew the dangers of entering someone's mind when they had already been influenced by telepathy, but he couldn't help her by being at her side. He needed to be inside her mind. So, with heaviness of hearts, he drew her head into his lap and pressed a kiss into her hair.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered into her ear. He used those words so often now that the phrase hardly meant a thing. But not this time. Those words stirred up in him such regret and sorrow that he almost couldn't do it. But he knew he had to. He swallowed his fear, pressed his fingers to her temples and entered her mind.

----

_Ok I think I'd better stop there. I was gonna carry on but I reckon that's a good place to leave this chapter, start the next one with the two of them inside Rose's mind. What d'ya think? Please review xx_


	11. It's All In The Mind

_Hi all! Okay this chapter didn't take as long, it pretty much wrote itself. I guess by the great response I'm getting to this story that you're liking it, so I hope this chappie does it justice; it's my favourite by far! Anyways hope you enjoy xx_

For Disclaimer see Chapter 2

Chapter 11: It's All In The Mind

It took the Doctor a few moments to shake the disorientation from his head. When his mind was clear, he could see into her own. Such an old Time Lord trick, and used by so many telepathic species across the universe, but he'd never been able to get used to it. All that power, the insight into another's soul, seeing their hopes, their dreams, their innermost thoughts, and it unnerved him. He'd always been a man of deep thought, and the idea that someone could just as easily see into his mind was at the very least disconcerting. After such a deed was done, and the soul had been exposed, was it really possible to see that person in quite the same light ever again?

After clearing such destructive thoughts from his mind, he peered through the fog that had wrapped itself around Rose's thoughts. He knew from experience that all telepathic visualisations of the mind were symbolic, and the fog would be the remnants of damage left by the Dreamcaster. Anger boiled in his chest as he saw the damage wrapped around her logic and her conscience. _That thing is going to pay!_ He had to calm himself down and remind himself that the Keeper had influenced the Dreamcaster, too. If anyone should pay, it would be her. But enough time for revenge later…

Now he had to focus on finding Rose. He knew she had withdrawn into her mind, probably involuntarily but unable to cope with the physical pressures of the situation anymore. He would have to look for her.

As he focused his own thoughts on finding Rose, he found himself in a garden with grass gleaming like emeralds, burnt-out trees and a haunting, empty sky. He began wading through the overgrown grass, looking for any signs of life through the dense fog. Nothing. Not a twitch, not a breath of air, not a birdcall, nothing. The Doctor shivered. This was not what a mind was supposed to be like.

He determinedly made his way through the garden, searching for his friend._ She can't have retreated this far…_

He suddenly felt an eerie presence behind him, and he spun on his heels. He jumped back, startled. Rose was inches from him, her skin white, her form almost fading away in the fog, her hair blowing in a breeze that wasn't there. He gulped, a mixture of relief and concern.

"There you are, Rose. I was so worried."

Rose stared at him with eyes full of emotions he didn't quite understand. She shook her head at him sadly.

"Why did you come here?"

The Doctor found his mouth opening and closing but refusing to release any words. "I…I-I…wanted to make sure you were safe."

"You should have let me go. Let me complete my journey."

She looked him straight in the eye and the Doctor realised the fog was still there, behind her eyes, as well as around her. He sighed. How was he supposed to get her to see sense through all this misconception?

"Rose, you're 'journey' was taking you into the Gateway. You would have been lost forever. I wouldn't have been able to get you back."

"That was not important." The way she was talking just wasn't right; it was like she was in a trance or something. The Doctor's brow furrowed at the thought, and he took hold of her shoulders firmly. She was icy cold.

"Oh, Rose," he sighed in despair. "What could possibly be so important to you that you felt you had to risk your life like this?"

She looked up at him, with an expression of disbelief, as if she couldn't understand why he couldn't understand. "I did it for you."

"What? What d'you mean?"

Rose didn't have to reply: he saw it. Through her eyes he saw the projection of the Time War that had seeped through the Gateway, all the death and destruction and Daleks. He stared into space, frozen to the spot as he was forced to relive the event; old, hidden memories rising to the surface of his mind.

Rose saw a tear falling down his cheek. And it focused her mind a little. He was hurting, and the whole idea of her journey was to stop that from happening. He shouldn't be in pain. She had wanted to end his pain.

"I did it for you," she repeated, the Doctor's attention finally drawn back to her. "I could go back, and stop the Time War from happening. Doctor, all your pain would be gone. You would never have to suffer."

All this information took a moment to settle in the Doctor's mind as the memories dredged up from his past slowly faded away, and were replaced by Rose's earnest but misguided face.

"Rose," he said gently, his hearts breaking at the thought, "don't you think I would have gone back and saved them all if I could? It's just not possible."

"But it is!" she insisted. "That's what the Gateway could do! Take us back!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Physically possible, maybe, but, with the timelines…" He took a deep breath. "It's an established point in time now, and there's just no way to stop it. And just think, if you did, we would never have met. And what would I ever do without you, Rose?"

Rose looked disappointed beyond measure, but the fog around them seemed to dissipate a little, leaving behind a clearer view of Rose's mind. And what he saw in there made the Doctor shake a little involuntarily.

"Rose, why did you want to stop the Time War?" he asked nervously, already having seen the answer shining through the fog.

"To stop your pain, Doctor."

"But why?"

"Because…"

"Why?" he insisted.

Rose looked up at him, her heart in her mouth. "Because I love you."

The Doctor closed his eyes as he finally heard those words spill from her lips. True, it was the voice in her mind, but it was honest and real, and that was all that mattered.

He looked down at her, and noticed that the fog was setting in again. If he didn't do something fast, he knew her mind would be damaged beyond repair. He tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"Rose, you've got to rest. Go to sleep; let me take the fog away."

But Rose shook her head stubbornly, the movement forcing restrained tears from her eyes.

"No, I have to prove myself, let me go back, I can do it, Doctor, I promise! Let me save them, for you."

He took her hands to stop her, and forced her to look into his watery eyes.

"Rose, if you saved the world, I'd lose you. How could I lose you? Rose… all the things that have happened in my life… I regret so many of them, but I wouldn't change them."

Rose's head was too foggy for her to comprehend. "But why?"

"Because…" he took a shaky breath, "…they led me to you. And I couldn't lose you, Rose. I love you too much."

Those words made their presence known through the fog, and Rose realised what he'd said. She shook her head.

"What?"

The Doctor closed his eyes as he was forced to repeat his innermost feelings. "I love you, Rose."

But Rose just shook her head. She couldn't understand anything; the fog was so thick…

The Doctor saw her trying to make sense of it all, and he knew she was struggling. He knew he had to do something to stop her sinking. She looked up at him with eyes full of fear and love, and immediately he knew what he had to do.

Pulling her closer and pressing her ice-cold body against his, he shielded her from the worst of the fog, protecting them both with his strong mind. He looked down at her, and repeated the words once more, begging her to understand.

"I love you, Rose," he whispered.

At that, recognition swept over her face, and when she looked up at him her eyes were back to their old selves, dancing with light and intelligence and… love. It must be love.

Leaning down to her as the fog swirled around them, he took one last look at those beautiful eyes before pressing his lips firmly against hers.

----

Rose woke up feeling strangely heady, the pressure of the Doctor's lips still ghosting over her own. She lifted her hand to her mouth, but there was nothing there. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself laid out on the captain's chair in the TARDIS control room, the Dreamcaster shuttle nowhere in sight. As she sat up her head began to clear, and it felt divine to have her own thoughts back. She looked over to the controls, and saw the Doctor, his back to her, focusing on piloting the ship. She blushed, remembering what had happened inside her head. Had that been real?

The Doctor heard her stirring, and turned to look at her. He beamed when he saw she was looking healthy again.

"Hello, sleepy head," he remarked softly.

"Hello, yourself."

She joined him at the controls, standing close next to him but not quite daring to reach out and touch him.

"Where are we going?"

"Back to Gambit Junction to sort out the mess with the Keeper."

"The Keeper?"  
The Doctor smiled, realising she had no idea who that was. "Your little fortune teller."

"Oh," she said slowly, as realisation spread across her face. She reached out for the monitor and turned it towards her, but the Doctor grabbed her arm gently, and looked at her with concern. Rose understood, and grinned at him.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna fly us off to any space doors!"

The Doctor nodded, smirking a little at the feeble joke. The TARDIS came to a relatively smooth stop, and he headed towards the door without a word. Rose followed, but stopped abruptly as the Doctor spun round to face her.

"Rose, I… just want you to know…" He pummelled himself inside for not having the courage to say those words again. How could it be so difficult after he had filled her mind with his emotions?

But Rose knew what he meant, and gave him a look that she hoped was understanding and reassuring.

"I know, Doctor."

----

_Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be, I just kept rambling…_

_I've never written a kiss before, so please let me know what you think *gulps nervously.* Reviews more than welcome. Final chapter coming soon! xx _


	12. Loose Strings

_Hi everybody! Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews, I'm really happy with the response I've had to this story, I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. And here we are, the final chapter. Sorry it's taken so long but I've just set up a new laptop and it's been a nightmare trying to get on-line lately. Hope you like xx_

_I'll warn you now, this chapter sees the death of a secondary character ( but I hope it's tastefully done)_

For Disclaimer see Chapter 2.

Chapter 12: Loose strings

The Doctor strode determinedly out of the TARDIS, with Rose close on his heels. They closed the door behind them and the Doctor took Rose's hand, determined not to lose her or let anything happen to her. This whole ordeal had been one close call too many for him, and he was taking no risks this time.

They made their way to the Hostess' office. The room was white and sterile like the Medical Bay, but with heavy wooden furniture spread across the room and unusual works of art draped across the walls, making the whole place seem very bizarre and eclectic. And very empty. The Hostess was nowhere in sight. The Doctor frowned.

"Should be here..."

Rose looked up at his dead-set face, and shuddered. She could see the fire in his eyes, the oncoming storm clouding over his sense of judgement. Even though she was still shaken up from her ordeal, and feeling quite weak, she knew what would happen if he unleashed that storm on the Hostess. After all, it wasn't her fault. It was the Keeper.

She tugged on his sleeve, and he turned to look at her.

"Doctor, never mind the Hostess, where's the Keeper?"

The Doctor thought for a moment, and his eyes seemed to mellow. He nodded.

They made their way through the office, to the corridors behind that led to the arrest cells. Long before the cells were in sight, the sound of metal clashing and angry wailing flooded the corridors, sending icicles up Rose's spine. The Doctor felt her shudder, and gripped her hand tighter as they made their way down the corridor towards the din.

When they turned the corner, they were greeted by the two Judoon guards, who stood to attention as the Doctor approached, Rose close behind him. Behind the bars and obviously in a state of intense anger, was the Hostess, her formerly neat and orderly attire now disheveled and torn, grimy with tears and sweat, her face smeared with make-up and her hair unrecognizably ruined. At the sight of the Doctor and Rose, she bared her teeth and snarled, a feral gleam in her eyes.

The Doctor was shocked to see her in that condition, and at once turned to the guards.

"Where is the Keeper? I contacted the Shadow Proclamation in order to detain the Keeper, not the Hostess of Gambit Junction."

The nearest Judoon spoke up, is voice rough and authoritative. "The Keeper changed forms. Our orders have been executed."

The Doctor stared at the woman in the cell. "Keeper," he addressed her in a controlled tone.

She snarled at him. "You ridiculous humanoids, yes! The Keeper!"

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at her remark. "I'd be careful who you're calling ridiculous, seeing as this is the form you've chosen."

The Keeper frowned silently at him.

Rose was baffled. "Am I missing something here?"

The Doctor turned to her. "If I'm right, and I usually am, the Keeper is from a race of shape-changers from the edge of the galaxy. Am I right?"

The Keeper said nothing.

The Doctor continued. "I'm quite surprised to find someone of your species all the way out here..."

"Stop it!" the Keeper hissed.

"...so far from home..."

"I said STOP it!"

The Doctor stopped talking, and the Keeper broke down into a quivering, wailing mess on the floor. And Rose finally started to understand her motives.

"You're homesick."

The Keeper looked up at her with big, angry eyes.

"And you thought the Dreamcaster could find the right tunnel through the Gateway to get you back home," the Doctor stated simply.

The Keeper ignored his comments, although her eyes told them that he was right.

Rose turned to the Doctor. "Why didn't she just ask someone on Gambit Junction to help her?"

The Doctor turned back to the Keeper. "I suggest that if you want our help you start answering some questions."

The Keeper reluctantly started to speak, without meeting their eyes. "No one in this undeveloped sector of space could possibly understand the complexities of the Gateway. I needed to find the right time window."

"You're from the future," Rose realised.

The Keeper continued. "The Dreamcaster stumbled onto this station ten years ago, and I knew it would be cooperative. It was homesick, the homing instinct is a powerful one and impossible to ignore. I should know.

I know I was stupid, but there was no other way of getting back home. I infiltrated the hierarchy of this primitive civilization, and positioned myself on Gambit Junction. I waited for the Gateway. It passes this space so rarely, I have had very few attempts to find the way home. I had to be deceptive; the creatures on this station are paranoid and protective."

"You murdered people!" the Doctor reminded her.

The Keeper shrugged. "A small sacrifice."

"But it didn't get you what you wanted."

She looked up at the Doctor and Rose, and for the first time her eyes seemed to open to her soul. "I need to get home. Please help me."

Rose looked at the Doctor expectantly, but the latter's jaw was set, his hearts already stone towards this creature, who had come so close to ripping Rose from him forever.

"Maybe I could have, before the crime, the murder, the violations," he said coldly. He gestured to the Judoon guards. "But it's not under my jurisdiction now."

The Judoon opened the cell and restrained the Keeper, ready to transfer her to their ship.

Rose and the Doctor followed the Judoon hand in hand as the Keeper was led through the station. Several visitors looked over in surprise to see the Hostess imprisoned, and a whispering flooded the whole station. The Keeper hung her head, not in shame, but because in her mind, she didn't want to give these primitives the satisfaction of seeing her demise. There was no way that she could bear this now. No home, no freedom, no anonymity, trapped in a hostile world from the past...

It was all too much for her. With a quick jolt she barged free of her restraints, and fled for the railings at the edge of the balcony. The Doctor sped after her at once.

"No, stop!"

But too late. They didn't even see where the body hit the ground floor, a great distance below.

----

The Doctor and Rose walked silently back to the TARDIS, and closed the door behind them. The Doctor flung off his coat carelessly and went over to the controls, his face still hard and set, but Rose noticed a tiredness in his eyes. She was concerned.

"Doctor..."

"Hmmm?"

He didn't look up from the controls. Rose sighed, and strolled over to him.

"How did she find herself in the past anyway? So far from home?"

He shrugged. "Guess we'll never know."

Rose's mind wandered. "She must have felt so alone... Was there really nothing you could have done for her?"

The Doctor took a deep, steadying breath. "She sealed her fate. She could have changed, but she chose to die instead." He paused, his own mind wandering. "Maybe she deserved it."

That surprised Rose. "Doctor?!"

He looked down at her with wide, questioning eyes. "After all, isn't that what a killer deserves?"

And Rose knew what he meant. She had seen the Time War, all his pain, and in some way she knew it had been him. That was why she couldn't have gone through the Gateway and changed it. It had been _his fault_, all along. She looked into those dark, sad eyes and saw that he really was blaming himself. He wasn't asking about the Keeper. He was asking about himself.

Rose's gaze never wavered from his eyes as she answered. "I think everyone, even someone who has done unspeakable things, deserves a second chance."

The Doctor's eyes shone with tears. "Really?"

Rose nodded, and smiled. Then she pondered her own statement, and frowned. "Well, maybe not everyone, certainly not the Daleks, and my mate Tanya's given her bloke Phil way too many chances already, but-"

She found she couldn't finish her sentence. In a flash of messy hair and brown pinstripe, he had pulled her into an enormous embrace and firmly pressed his lips against hers. It took Rose a moment to realise what had happened, but when she'd come to her senses, nothing in time and space could have stopped her kissing him back.

The Doctor felt tears welling in his eyes once more as she kissed him. That kiss meant so much to him; the forgiveness and love that welled from her body and mind to his in that moment seemed to heal the scars he'd accumulated over the centuries, and he knew he would be able to finally start forgiving himself.

A moment later Rose, pulled away a little to look at him, her face flushed and a Cheshire cat smile spreading across it. The Doctor couldn't smile back, not yet, but his lips trembled as he tried. He pulled her back into a hug, and buried his face in her hair. Rose smiled into his shoulder, soothing him softly. She felt his lips against her hair, and heard a few syllables of an ancient, forgotten language that the TARDIS wouldn't translate. But Rose didn't need it translating. As he repeated the words several times over like a chant against her ear, she felt the impact of those words in her heart. And it was enough.

----

Far away, beyond the reach of Gambit Junction and the civilization therein, the Dreamcaster watched the blue box fly away to the undiscovered horizon. It smiled to itself, and glowed with gratitude.

-_My many and unwavering thanks to the brave and gracious Rose Tyler. I will repay you, one day. The time is coming, Rose Tyler of Earth, when you will need me as I have needed you. Beware the day, Rose; great sadness we cannot conquer will befall you. Beware that day-_

_----_

_Well, that's all folks, as they say. You've probably guessed there will be a sequel sometime in the future. But for now, look out for my next story,_ Through His Eyes_. _

_I hope you've enjoyed _Gambit Junction_. Please review! xx_


End file.
